


I'll Take Care of You

by MarvelatBarnes



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Mickey, Dad Mickey, EMT Ian, M/M, ian asks mickey on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelatBarnes/pseuds/MarvelatBarnes
Summary: Mickey steps out of his comfort zone





	I'll Take Care of You

It’s been eight years since Svetlana left to go back to Russia, leaving Yevgeny with Mickey. Mickey had been terrified but after the first three years, he finally got the hang of it. His job at the restaurant downtown kept food on the table and paid for his average apartment with Yev. While Yev’s growing was slowing down, causing less expenses for clothing, the Husky/German shepherd mix, Sasha, on the end of the leash he held was slowly eating up his savings. But Mickey kept the dog when Yev found him, begged for her to stay. He honestly kept her for the small giggles Mickey gets to hear each time the dog races around the house and stops right in front of the kid.

“Dad, are we face timing with Mom tonight?” Yev gripped his shoulder straps on his wolf backpack, the current obsession.

“Yeah. Said she’ll call Mandy around 7 tonight. Better have your fuckin’ homework done by then.” Mickey said, glancing down at his almost identical copy next to him.

“I always have my homework done.” Yev smiled up at him and Mickey smirked down to him.

“Yeah. I know. Straight A fucker.” Mickey ruffled his hair and let out a laugh when Yev jumped away from him.

“That’s two dollars in the swear jar. I counted two f-bombs.”

“Yeah I know. Gonna own your own damn house by the time you’re 18 at my pace.”

“Three!” Yev shouted and Mickey sighed. “Bye Dad! Bye Sasha.” Yev high-fived Mickey and kissed the fluff ball before running off to school.

“Don’t forget! Mandy is picking you up today! Have fun, kid.” Mickey said. Having Mandy live a few blocks down from him was a god send. He looked down at Sasha, one bright blue eye and one brown eye staring right back, and sighed. “Walk around the park? I’ve got until 12 then a work shift. Might as well get all of your energy out.” Mickey set off, his boots thudding against the ground. Sasha picked up a half decent stick on the short walk to the greenery and dropped it at Mickey’s feet as soon as he unclipped her leash. “You ready?”

Sasha looked at the stick in his raised hand intensely and waited. Mickey smirked and let the stick fly through the air, watching as she ran after it and sprinted back with it in her mouth. He checked the time occasionally in-between his throws and when the stick changed to a different one for the third time, he decided it was time to go. Sasha’s pink tongue was hanging out the side of her mouth the whole way home. Her ears perked up each time a leaf would slide across the streets and barked at every bird and rat that crossed their path.

He took a quick shower and headed out the door with his jeans tighter than he used to wear tucked into his black boots. The Led Zeppelin shirt he wore under his blue and green flannel was actually because he was a fan, not because of the stupid fucking hipster requirement for the job. They didn’t mind his hand tattoos so he was more than happy to wear his band t-shirts, just not to listen to the hipsters talk about the latest iPhone and how to live like a minimalist. 

Fuck, he already lived like a minimalist because he was fuckin’ poor.

“Mickey, hey man!” Bearded coworker number 5 called out to him as he walked behind the bar. Mickey nodded as he started to get the bar ready. He didn’t care enough to learn the names of the coworkers. He studied his regulars to remember their names and their orders, they gave him better tips than coworkers. The door opened for their start of the lunch crowd. He made drinks quickly and welcomed all of his regulars until he glanced up and saw a redhead with casual clothes on, severely contrasting the suits all around, smiling at him, sitting right next to the drafts. After a quick glance he finished making his current drink and told himself to settle the fuck down. Hot or not, he was still a customer.

“Hey, how can I help you?” Mickey stopped in front of him.

“Got any recommendations?” The redhead leaned slightly against the counter and smiled at him. Mickey sucked in a quick breath and cracked his knuckles.

“I don’t know what the hell you like, man.” Mickey said and gritted his teeth. They had told him multiple times not to curse on the job.

The redhead’s smile widened, Mickey bit his cheek to try to stop his cheeks from heating up, damn it.

“Alright. Start me out with a draft Budweiser then.” He said.

“Open or close the tab?”

“Leave it open.” The redhead pulled out his credit card and Mickey took it, careful not to touch. “Did you happen to be at the park earlier with a wolf lookin dog?” Mickey glanced down at the name, Ian Gallagher, and put it in the computer.

Mickey stopped what he was doing and looked back at the guy. “Yes?”

“He looked really cool, what is he?” He asked. Mickey put the Ian’s credit card in the little file box next to the register and started on his beer.

“Not sure. My son found her a couple years ago. Husky Shepard mix, I’d guess.” Mickey shrugged and placed the beer in front of him.

“Son, huh?” Mickey watched Ian bite his lip and toy with his napkin.

“I’m not with the mom.” Mickey said and then cursed himself for answering so quickly. The smile on Ian’s face might have been worth it.

“Really?” Ian shifted a little on the seat and leaned closer to the bar.

“I mean, I, she left. I—” Mickey cursed under his breath while he stuttered over his words. “Yes, really.”

“I can’t say I’m upset to hear that.” Ian kept up his smile, “I’m Ian.”

“Yeah, figured that out from the card.” Mickey said. Ian kept staring at him so Mickey sighed. “Mickey.”

“Nice to meet you Mickey.”

“Like-wise.” Mickey rolled his eyes and took care of another customer, trying not to look back at the eye catching red hair with the fucking gorgeous face.

 

He failed. To say it lightly.

“Yev sounds like an amazing kid.” Ian smiled.

“Yeah. Shit I was fuckin terrified when the doctor handed him to me. He was so damn small, you know?” Mickey shook his head and cleaned the glass. Mickey glanced up at the clock and winced at the time. “Don’t you have to go to work or something?” 

“Today’s my off day.” Ian said.

“Just came out for a long ass lunch then?” Mickey smirked. Ian bit his lip and smiled.

“Guys at the station said this was one of the best places to go for a quick lunch. Kinda turned into a long lunch with great company.” Ian winked.

“Station?”

“I’m an EMT.” Ian said.

“No shit?” Mickey breathed out. How much more attractive can this guy get?

“I’ve heard more about Svetlana and Yevgeny,” Ian paused until Mickey nodded that he pronounced it correctly, “what about you?”

“Not much about me other than those two. Sasha takes up the rest of it.” Mickey shrugged. Ian motioned to Mickey’s hands.

“That says a different story.” Ian raised his eyebrows.

“Ah. Yeah that shit is a longer story.” Mickey said, “way too long of a story.”

“Maybe you could tell me over dinner tomorrow night?” Ian asked and tilted his head. Mickey stopped what he was doing and stared at Ian. “Shit, did I read this wrong?” Mickey glanced around at the mostly empty bar and down at his hands, gripping the bar counter. His pulse rose and teeth clenched. 

“Look—I’m—” He started.

“Oh shit,” Ian held up his hands, “I’m sorry. I can leave. I just—I mean I’ve been flirting the whole time but sometimes I’m not obvious enough. I can stop if you want to just—”

“Stop.” Mickey took a long breath and let it out, “I—” Mickey raked a hand through his hair, “I have a son.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Ian bit his lip, “I just thought you were bi. I mean I can back off.”

“It’s—It’s not that.” Mickey rubbed his thumb across his lip and let out a breath.

“Then what is it?” Ian sat his beer down and motioned to Mickey’s hand, stopping himself after Mickey flinched.

“I haven’t been on a date since—” Mickey stopped and rubbed his hair, “never, actually.” Ian’s eyes widened.

“What? Like with a man?” Ian scrunched his eyebrows together.

Mickey rubbed his thumb across his lip. He cleared his throat and sighed, “with anyone.”

“You serious?” Ian’s head tilted. Mickey bit his lip and sucked on his teeth. “So,” Ian trailed off, “is that a yes?”

“I don’t know.” Mickey said. “I mean, I’d have to get Yev a sitter and—”

“You can just say no.” Ian whispered, hope still on his face.

“It’s not that. I have a really tight budget too.” Mickey chewed on his lip, trying to figure out why he was trying so hard to make sure this guy knew he wasn’t ditching him.

“I can make dinner at your place? Let someone take care of you for a change? Yev can stay if you want.” Ian offered. Mickey swiped his thumb over his lip and looked back at the puppy dog face Ian was giving him.

“Ok.”

“Ok?” Ian’s smile took over his face and Mickey felt his cheeks go red, despite his best efforts to stop it.

“Yeah ok. I don’t like spaghetti so don’t make that shit.” Mickey said, writing his number on a napkin and handing it to the redhead.

“I am going to woo you with my culinary skills, just you wait.” Ian’s face looked like it could split in half with the smile it was sporting.

“Alright, Firecrotch. Get out of here before I change my mind. Text me and I’ll send you the address.” Mickey handed him his bill, credit card, and napkin with his number on it. Ian signed the receipt.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ian smiled and patted the bar counter, walking out. Mickey sighed and picked up the receipt, pissed when he saw the 50% tip, rolling his eyes at the “ :* “ drawn next to it.

 

 

Why the fuck did he say yes? Jesus what the hell.

“Mickey. Get your shit together.” Mandy sighed from his bed while Yev braided her hair. He was strangely good at it.

“This is a fucking mistake. I’m calling him to say Yev is sick.”

“No you fucking aren’t. You are going to put on a black button down and jeans. Yev and I are going to my apartment for a sleep over. You are getting fucking laid.” Mandy ticked off on her hand.

“Ew.” Yev scrunched his face up.

“Jesus Mandy.” Mickey groaned.

“You haven’t gotten laid since Svet left. Mickey, that’s eight fucking years.”

“I can fucking count, Mands.”

“Just so you guys know, you’re up to six dollars.” Yev spoke up and moved around Mandy, sitting on her lap.

“I’m not getting laid. It’s a god-damn date.” Mickey said and Mandy’s eyes widened.

“Mikhalio Milkovich is going on a date?”

“Shut the fuck up, Mandy.” Mickey growled.

“Yev. You wanna go pack?” Mandy said. Yev looked up at her and jumped out of her lap, running into his room across the living room and shutting the door.

“What?” Mickey raked his hand through his hair and down his face.

“I think it’s great. Honestly. Go get you some kisses.” Mandy smiled at him while he rolled his eyes.

“Fuck you.”

“And fuck Terry.” Mandy finished for him. Mickey smiled quickly at her and pulled her to his side, after a few seconds pulling her into a headlock and rubbing his hand over her hair. “Damn it Mickey!”

“Say Uncle!”

“Fuck you!” Mandy elbowed him in the stomach and twisted his arm around his back, pushing his finger the wrong way.

“Alright! Alright, Jesus let go!” Mickey groaned and rubbed feeling back into his hand when Mandy let go with a smile.

“What’s his name?” Mandy pulled a pair of jeans out of the closet and a shirt.

“Ian Gallagher.”

“No shit? He from South Side?” Mandy tilted her head at him.

“Don’t know.”

“You remember that guy I dated for all of high school? His name was Ian Gallagher and he was gay. Did you tell him your last name?” Mandy said.

“No.”

“Ask him about it.”

“I am not about to open the Milkovich worm hole on a fucking first date. There won’t be a second.” Mickey said and then clamped his mouth shut. He pulled on the new jeans and started buttoning up his shirt.

“You wanting a second date?” Mandy smiled.

“Fuck. Off.” Mickey glanced over at his alarm clock and turned Mandy towards his front door. “Yev?”

“I’m ready!”

“Ian and Mickey sittin in a tree. K I S S I N G.” Mandy yelled at the top of her lungs while she walked out nearly running straight into Ian.

“Holy shit! Mandy!”

“Ian!” Mandy jumped into Mickey’s arms and he spun her in a circle. “How have you been? Holy shit you got hotter!”

“How have YOU been? What the hell are you doing here? Wait. Mickey. Your brother Mickey. No Shit!” Ian pieced it all together while Mandy was squeezing the life out of him. Mickey was leaning against the door and grinding his teeth. Mandy finally let go and glanced back at Mickey, sticking her tongue out at him.

“We’ll catch up later. Have fun Mick! Let’s go, Yev.” Mandy patted Ian’s chest and pushed Yev through the door, past Ian.

“Who’s that?” Yev yelled.

“Daddy’s having a friend come over. We talked about this.” Mandy pushed him lightly towards the stairs and waved at the two.

Ian turned back to Mickey and his smile grew. “Hey.”

“This is fucking weird now.” Mickey said.

“It’s not like I actually dated your sister.” Ian groaned.

“You kiss her?”

“Like once cause she didn’t know I was gay.” Ian sighed. Mickey twitched his nose and kept leaning against the door. “Can I come in? I brought shit to make pot pie.”

“You serious?”

“No. I brought pizza bagels and French fries. I’m not good at cooking.” Ian smiled and lifted up the bags, showing the boxes inside. Mickey kept staring and finally moved away from the door, letting him come in.


End file.
